


#61 Leather

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [61]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock says some odd things when he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#61 Leather

What a pain it was, getting woken up in the night and finding yourself unable to go back to sleep. Ash lay there on his back, snug in his sleeping bag, staring up at the stars with an irritated frown etched on his face. He knew well enough what the cause was and he wondered when it was going to stop.

The cause of his being unable to sleep? It was Brock, talking in his sleep. Ash was trying to be patient, being too nice to just wake Brock up. Surely it would stop soon.

Why couldn't Brock be sleeping further away anyway? At least then his talking wouldn't be such a nuisance. Ash wasn't usually too bothered if Brock started talking while asleep, but he was finding this time particularly frustrating. For example, right now, Brock was actually talking about things that sounded downright disturbing to Ash. He didn't really understand it all too much but it still freaked him out a bit.

"Oh my, that really is such a sexy leather suit you are wearing, Officer Jenny," Brock spoke in a voice dripping with sheer lust. "You really do look so good when you wear leather, it's a pity you don't do it more often. Whoah, what are you planning to do with that whip?"

Ash couldn't understand why Brock would be dreaming about Officer Jenny wearing leather. What did it matter what kind of clothing she was wearing anyway? And why would she even have a whip? Was this Officer Jenny also a Luxray tamer at the circus? One thing was certain though, he did not want to listen to any more of this confusing and bizarre talk. Brock really did have weird dreams.

"Hmm, I'm quite fond of those pink and fluffy handcuffs..."

"Buizel, use Water Gun on Brock. Now."

"AHH! No, Officer Jenny, don't go." Brock sat up in the sleeping bag, shaking himself. He let out a whimper. "It was such a good dream too."

Ash didn't want to know. He just wanted to sleep and not hear any more ridiculous things. Ash rolled over in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes, hoping that the rest of the night would be peaceful.


End file.
